Constantin Villers
''"People only sleep soundly in their beds because rough men stand willing to do violence on their behalf" - Constantin during the coronation of the Adeptus Imperium.'' At a Glance An uncomprimising tactician, Constantin Villers was a human veteran of the Kirkdom-Pallanaise War, and the Necrotic War, serving alongside King Richard Kirk XII. Coming out of retirement following the murder of Delphina Censal and the rising crisis of rebellion, Constantin led the counteratack that squashed Sanilla's forces. For his efforts he was appointed the head Adeptus of the newly formed Adeptus Imperium and held the title of the most decorated officer in Kirkdom history. History Born into a poverty-stricken family, Constantin apprenticed as a furrer before being conscripted into the Kirkdom army. Quickly rising through the ranks on account of his bravery, Constantin survived a near-fatal tyhus infection and after recovering was promoted to the rank of commander. At the time of the Kirkdom-Pallanaise War Constantin played a pivitol role in the stonewalling of Eladrin forces who demonstrated an overwhelming air-superiority and vision of the battlefield. Playing off Pallanaise's confidence, Constantin was able to draw in their ground forces (led by the airships overhead) and establish devastating flanking positions through tactical manueverings. Whereas other Kirkdom platoons suffered greatly under the magically supreriority of Pallanaise, Constantin accomplished three notable tasks: - Prevent Pallanaise from reaching Kirkdom - Protect civillians of the outlying villages - Reorganize the joint command to prepare for a lengthy seige. As Constantin held his own, the unexpected development of the Necrotic War broke out, sending Kirkdom's forces into full retreat. During this time, Constantin led a series of counterattacks on the Cult of Vecna and ordered a special armed regiment that was empowered to kill any Kirkdom soldiers retreating from their perimiter. These measures were successful in defending the city of Kirkdom as the neighboring human duchies burned around it. When Richard Kirk XII finally marched on the Necrotic Canyon, it was Constantin's forces that pressed forward and launched the piercing offensive in conjunction with a Pallanaise joint-effort. Following the war, Constantin retired to his family home in a suburb of Kirkdom. Battle of Emerald Dawn Drawn out of retirement by his King's request, Constantin Villers quickly saw through Sanilla's plans with her Warforged creations and led a small contingent to stop the rebellion at its head. Riding off the momentum of Sanilla's defeat of Emerald Dawn in Kirkdom, Constantin delved into her camp and personally put an end to the "eye-patched upstart". As the remaining warforged, led by Eins, The Lord of Blades, scattered, Constantin returned to Kirkdom where he openly defied the actions of the Adeptus Custodes, calling them "ineffective" and "meagure", forming a rivalry with new head of the Custodes, Nicholas Saint (who himself was promoted following the Custodes' lacklustre defense). Constantin was later appointed head of the Adeptus Imperium and received his "blessing" personally from Lord Kirk. Adeptus Imperium Travelling to Kirk's Landing to survey its defenses, Constantin Villers met with Elvanna Aquillon Haberston, head of the Adeptus Inquisito, to discuss the city's defense. Surrounded by Fey-kin opposition (and bitter Warforged rebels) on all sides, Constantin decried the city as a "slaughter cauldron". With the Custodes' stuck on the defensive, Constantin rallied his new order, the Adeptus Imperium. Correctly prediction that Carabostos' forces were made of sellswords, Constantin rallied an impressive defense that caused the mercenaries to either forgo combat or bleed Carabostos' coffers in paying for the attempt. Not surprisingly, many of the mercenaries would flee after being paid. As for the Warforged opposition, Constantin noticed their attacks typically came from the city's opposite flanks while their aggression near city gates was non-existant. From this observation, he made a daring decision -- repositioning all gate-cards to the city's flanks. This predicition would pay off, reinforcing the city's defenses with a gamble that won him the notoriety as "Hero of the Landing". Category:Human